


True love?

by CustardCreamies



Series: Manners Maketh Man [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Kingsman Spoilers, Kingsman!Kimi, M/M, Prince!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi comes home from a mission looking less then desirable.





	True love?

**Author's Note:**

> I've just come back from Kingsman The Golden Circle and I just had to Simi this one scene between Eggsy and Princess Tilde.

“Are you kidding me?” Kimi growls in frustration, his suit and trousers clinging to him as he shivers violently.

He had just stopped someone from walking away with the plans to some nuclear missiles, and in the process his car had been shot at and Kimi had had to return to HQ via the underwater tunnels.

Hence why he was now standing in the tunnel, cold and shivering, soaked to the skin.

“Afraid not, but well done on retrieving the plans, Galahad.” Toto says through the speaker. “Are you ready for debrief?”

Kimi looks at his watch and groans in frustration. “I can’t. I’m meeting Sebastian for dinner. I promised him.”

Toto sighs. “Well half of London is now covered in police. There is only one way you will be getting back to your house.”

“What is it?” Kimi asks, curious.

“There’s an exit on the floor to your left.” Toto replies. “You can take that.”

“Thank you, Merlin.” Kimi breathes.

“Don’t thank me yet.” Toto says in an amused tone.

Kimi heads over to the round hole on the floor and lifts the hatch, recoiling immediately when he sees where the escape hatch leads.

Straight into the sewers.

“Are you serious, Merlin?” Kimi snaps angrily, looking at the fowl smelling water.

“I am not kidding. I guess you’re not that serious about your dinner date then?” Toto asks, amusement clear in his voice.

“Fuck you.” Kimi sighs, flipping him the finger before taking a deep breath and jumping into the sewers.

* * *

Kimi emerges outside of his neighbourhood, covered in, quite frankly, shit.

He groans when he checks the state of himself and sighs. He’ll have to go in like this. There was no other way.

He walks up to his front door and opens it, hearing soft music play.

Kimi allows himself a small smile and he yells through, “Sebby, I’m home!”

Sebastian comes out, grinning happily, his face falling when he sees the state Kimi is in. “What the hell happened?”

Kimi shrugs and walks over to Sebastian, who backs away. “I just saved the world.”

“In the sewers?” Sebastian asks, wrinkling his nose. “You smell awful!”

“I need a kiss.” Kimi says with a grin. “Don’t I get to kiss my Prince?”

“Absolutely not!” Sebastian looks mortified.

“Oh come on, just one kiss.” Kimi walks closer, his smile teasing.

Sebastian bites his lip. Then rolls his eyes, leaning in to kiss him.

Kimi gaps and moves back, a beaming smile on his face. “You were actually going to kiss me like this!”

Sebastian nods and looks embarrassed.

Kimi laughs happily and moves out of the room. “I need to go shower, but now I know you really do love me!” He winks at Sebastian and leaves the room.

Sebastian shakes his head, a fond smile on his face.

It really was yet another day when your boyfriend was a Gentleman Spy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
